villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fairy Godmother (Shrek)
The Fairy Godmother is the main antagonist in Shrek 2. She is the mother of Prince Charming and runs a company specializing in making wishes and dreams come true. She was voiced by Jennifer Saunders in the film and by Claudia Christian in the videogame Shrek 2. Biography ''Shrek 2'' In Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother wanted her son Prince Charming to marry Princess Fiona. She was enraged to discover that Fiona was married to Shrek instead, and planned to have Shrek killed. When Shrek took a Happily Ever After potion from her place, the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming tricked everyone into thinking that Charming was Shrek. As Fiona wasn't in love with Charming (though believing him to be Shrek, saying he "lost his mind"), the Fairy Godmother instructed King Harold to give Fiona a potion that would make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, intending him to be Charming. But Harold gave her the wrong cup (on purpose), so when Charming kissed Fiona (after the fairy tale creatures fought against the Fairy Godmother and took her wand), she knocked him out afterwards, but only for a second; he took the Fairy Godmother's wand and threw it back to her. She shot a magic beam at Shrek to kill him, but King Harold jumped in front of him and his armor reflected her spell back at her, killing her and leaving only her wand and damaged glasses behind. ''Thriller Night'' In the short Halloween film (preceded by Scared Shrekless), the Fairy Godmother appeared as a supporting antagonist and one of the zombies who danced with each other in a parody of Michael Jackson's song "Thriller." Trivia * The Fairy Godmother is similar to Mother Gothel: Both have done something to the heroines when they were babies, both are responsible for the heroines being locked up, both have tried to kill a friend of the heroines, both villains died at the end like The Fairy Godmother got shot by her own attack and turned into bubbles to her death and Mother Gothel falls from the tower and turned to dust. * She is a spoof of the real Fairy Godmother from the fairy tales. * In the Shrek 2 video game, the Fairy Godmother's clothes were pink instead of blue (like they were in the movie). * It's implied that the Fairy Godmother was the one who cursed Fiona. Category:Evil Fairies Category:Villainesses Category:Teleporters Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Shrek villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Maternal Villains Category:Jerks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Gaolers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Villains by Power Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Elementals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Magicians Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Animal Killers